Dragonfly
by Ontheoutside
Summary: Team Natsu has finally got their first legal S-class mission. What happens when they're stranded on two seperate islands? Erza stuck with happy and Lucy stuck with the two boys that want to kill each other? And what's with this mist thing? Dare 2 find out
1. Crime and Punishment

**Dragonfly**

**Me: Why hello there you Fairytailers! This is my first story that's well a Fairy Tail story and i'm so excited**

**Natsu: You think she's excited just wait until you begin reading!**

**Me: This is definitley a change for me but let me know what ya think!**

**Lucy: I'd like to say that this is one of my favorite things to do!**

**Happy: You do realize no one knows what you're talking about**

**Me: Alright i already have to deal with all of those fighters back in my Kingdom Hearts story i don't want to deal with that here!**

**Happy: Sorry**

**Me: Oh! I can never get mad at you you're just so cute!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Me: I'm a girl **

**Happy: Aye ma'am**

**Me: Sounds more like it! :D**

**Natsu: Well let's get on with the story!**

**Me: I tried to keep them all in character as much as possible but this is something that i just needed to write so like i said i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did writing it! Oh and just so you know when you see someone talking in italics it means it's what they're thinking For example: _'Today was a great day'_ Yup that was my inner thought! :]**

**Chapter 1: Crime and Punishment**

The sun was beating down on the town of Hargeon it was an extremely hot day which on normal circumstances would have been nothing other than a bothersome heat but considering that the past few weeks the town had been covered by nothing other than a dark sky. The people of Hargeon were reveling in the heat with joy that their sky was back to normal. They only had to thank the wizards from the Fairy Tail guild that had come to their rescue when they answered their request and finally took the mission to rid the people of the dark magic that had been haunting the people for months. The Dark guild Precision had been trying to harvest all the magic found in the town but to no avail they hadn't been able to harvest enough magic energy to do anything with it; over the last few months of harvesting magic they had only acquired a small amount because magic energy was one of the hardest things to contain.

A blonde girl by the name of Lucy wiped her brow from the heat as she helped fix up the magic shop that had been ruined in the process of getting rid of Precision. She concentrated on fixing the air conditioner giving it another good smack and started happy dancing as soon as she got the old beat up machine to start working, "Yeah! I got the AC to work" she told the old man who owned the shop stepping off a chair that she had used to be able to reach the air conditioner.

"Thank you young lady, and thank you for help cleaning up the magic shop I want you to take this as a token of my appreciation" he hands her a small device, "What does it do?" she asks looking at the contraption while the old man smiles, "It changes the color of your clothes whenever you want it to or it changes it based on your mood" Lucy smiles friendly to the man, "Thanks but I better get going. I should check and see if my friends have finished helping their section of town they have to clean up" The old man nods waving bye to the attractive blonde.

Lucy was hesitant to step outside especially since the air conditioner had just started working full blast and she knew the heat out there in the streets would be deadly, how could these people live like this? She found herself asking as she stepped out of the magic shop. She headed down to the Hargeon Park because it was the closet place to the magic shop and she knew that Gray Fullbuster was in charge of cleaning that park up from the damage. She began walking into the park when she spotted the ice mage, the park was really clean not anything like the way it looked the day before.

Gray was walking around making sure that he didn't somehow miss anything when he noticed Lucy walking towards him, "Hey Lucy, did you just get done with the magic shop?" She nodded her head, "Yeah I did, do you know if Erza is done with eight island?" As soon as Lucy mentioned Erza, Gray saw the scarlet haired woman walking towards them dragging a person along with her. Lucy knew she should have been use to this by now but Erza and her brute force never stopped short of surprising her.

Gray was unfazed just watching Erza, "This man is just another wizard from Precision, he tried to catch me off guard while I was cleaning up eight island. As you can see it didn't turn out too well for him. Where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy huffed, "Don't even ask me right now, we wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't destroyed everything" She was right, Natsu did tend to go overboard when facing an opponent.

The moment they had caught and disbanded Precision they realized that they had pretty much demolished the town as well. Their guild Master Makarov Dreyar had actually come down to see them and scolded the four – five including Happy – for the ruckus they had caused and told them that they were going to be fined by the Magic Council unless they stayed to help fix up Hargeon. They knew how much Makarov disliked the magic council so the fact that he had actually sided with them on this matter meant that it was something serious.

They begin walking together while Erza simply picks up the unconscious man she was dragging earlier throwing the fella over her shoulder. Even though the destruction of the town was partly their fault – and again most of it was Natsu and the Precision guild – Lucy was happy to help, "It is really hot out here" Lucy mentions looking at her feet, "I don't know I'm feeling pretty cool" Gray says while Lucy looks at him, "Gray your clothes!" she shouts as he stops in his tracks before just shrugging continuing to walk, "I did it on purpose this time" Lucy sweat dropped while Erza was pensively thinking, "You cleaned up the magic shop," she said looking at Lucy who just nodded, "You cleaned up the park" she said pointing to gray, "And I cleaned up eight island, which just leave one more section in town…"

"The Restaurant!" Gray and Lucy yell in unison, "That means while I was out there working hard that fire head got to stuff his mouth!" Gray hurried his way to the restaurant barging his way in looking for the pink haired fire mage who was busy eating with Happy, "Another round of fish for me!" Happy announced as a waiter walked by writing down the blue cat's order. Erza and Lucy caught up soon enough to find Gray and Natsu at it again, "Just say it to me again you pink haired punk!" Natsu laughed, "I will you pervy flasher!" Both boys reared up to punch each other when Erza drops the man she was carrying stepping in between the two boys punching both of them, making them land on opposite sides of the restaurant.

"I thought we weren't suppose to destroy anything anymore" Lucy says discouragingly while Happy sits on a booth eating his fish, "It's almost impossible to keep a place from not being destroyed when Natsu's in it, Fish?" he offers as Lucy jumps up, "Wait! Did you just offer me fish?" she asks in disbelief, "Too late" the cat says eating the whole thing, "Why I ought to…" Lucy was cut off by Erza talking; "It's time to go" she slams some money on the table to pay for Happy and Natsu's meal while throwing Gray and the tied up Precision dude over her shoulders. Lucy begins to walk out of the restaurant when Happy stops her, "Lucy can you carry Natsu? I'm too full to fly with him right now" Lucy sighs, "that's what you get from eating all that fish" Happy pouts while she walks back in and picks Natsu up piggy-back style.

She managed to carry him all the way to the train station when she felt him shift "Oh I'm gonna be sick" Natsu says groggily, "I am not a mode of transportation!" Lucy shouts while he covers his ears, "Just put me down, I can walk I'm up now" Lucy lets him off her back as he suddenly get's over his motion sickness, "Where's Erza I've got to get some payback that was totally uncalled for back there!" He shouts ready to fight, "She's on the train already with Gray" Lucy says stepping into the train dragging Natsu and Happy inside the locomotive, "Lucy you don't have to be so mean" Happy say, "I'm sorry Happy I'm not trying to be mean I'm just tired and ready to go home this was a long mission besides Erza has the money that we earned so I'll be able to pay my rent for the month" Lucy reassures the pestering cat with a small smile before entering the coach with Erza and Gray.

Natsu jumps into the coach as well while Happy floats above, "That's it Erza right now we're going to settle this!" He shouts grinning until the train -starts moving while Gray just laughs, "What we're you saying Natsu?" Natsu just lays on the floor mumbling to himself about how he'd never get on a moving anything again while Happy just pats him on the head, "That's what you always say" he says looking at Natsu who was laying on the floor. Lucy turned to smile at Erza who just kept a straight face, "So Erza, how much money did we make?" she asks hoping for the big sum that was promised on the request sheet.

Erza looked at Lucy with a bland stare making Lucy sweat a little, "Based on the original amount that we had earned minus the amount we had to pay back for the damage we did, minus the fee of the restaurant, minus the fee it takes to get here and back for all of us. I'd say we all made about $100.01 jewels each" Lucy fell over in her seat,_ 'there is no way I'll end up paying my rent at this rate'_ she just laid there zoned out while Happy pokes her, "What's wrong with Lucy? Did she finally notice that strange thing growing on her face?" He asks looking at her as she opens her eyes scaring him away from her hiding beside a passed out Natsu.

"Stupid cat there's nothing growing on my face!" She yells taking out a mirror to make sure the cat wasn't lying to her. She almost had a heart attack when she saw something black on her cheek but sighed with relief when it fell off, _'nothing to worry about it was just a piece of paper' _she decided leaning back in her seat. After twenty minutes of a quiet train ride they made it back to Magnolia, Natsu managed to drag himself out of the train before they either forgot about him like the previous missions or before the train could start moving again.

After a few moments of laying on the ground Natsu get's up and walks toward the group grinning, "So how much money did we make?" Erza hands him his envelope of cash while he goes through and counts it, "Let's see here, $100.01…." Natsu stayed quiet for a moment, "Did ya hear that Happy we made $100.01! That's more money than usual because we normally end up with nothing" Happy floats up in the air doing circles, well happily, "Aye Sir!" He says as they all walk out of the train station.

Gray and Erza as well as a excited Natsu make their way to the guild while Lucy begins to walk the opposite way. Natsu didn't pay much attention, "This is great Lucy! At this rate we can be making more money, you know unless I keep destroying the places that we go to but I promise I'll try harder not to do that so then you have enough money to pay for all your stuff!" He noticed that she wasn't speaking to him so he looked around for her, "Hey where's Lucy?" Erza glares at him, "Do you not listen to anything? She said she wasn't feeling well and something about talking to her landlady" Natsu tried to remember her saying that but he figured she said that while he was passed out on the train.

He turned away from Gray and Erza began running to Lucy's house with happy close behind, it took him a few mintues to catch up to her "Hey Lucy wait up!" He yelled seeing the blonde while she stopped in her tracks, she turned to see him almost run straight into her, "Oh hey Natsu what are you doing? I thought you were going to the guild?"

He nodded his head, "I am and I'm bringing you with me! How can I go to the guild without my partner besides it's your turn to find us a mission!" Happy agreed, "Just try not to find something too boring!" Lucy laughs, "I was just going to go pay my landlady and then join you guys but I guess she can wait, come on fellas let's go get ourselves another mission!" They three of them walked back towards the guild.

**Me: Well that was it for the first Chapter!**

**Natsu: Aww but i want to know what happens next!**

**Me: Well i was going to add more but from the advice from my brother, well let's just say that he said i should stop here**

**Lucy: I thought this was going to be a romance? What's up with all of this?**

**Me: Romance can wait! I need to set up what's going on for the story to work so calm down woman!**

**Lucy: Alright i'll believe you for now!**

**Happy: I didn't have a problem with this chapter i liked all of my lines**

**Lucy: Most of them were just used to diss me!**

**Natsu: Ha! Happy you really are my best friend**

**Gray: Why didn't you let me beat him up when i had the chance, no one calls me a pervy flasher and get's away with it!**

**Natsu: Whatever you know i'd give you a beatdown! **

**Gray: Bring it on you fire clown!**

**Erza: What did i say about you two fighting!**

**They both cower and hug each other**

**Natsu/Gray: I don't know what you're talking about Erza we're the best of friends, Don't hurt us!**

**Me: Well while they act like chickens**

**Natsu/Gray: Hey!**

**Me: Let me know what you all think of this chapter so in other words**

**Erza: Review or else**

**Happy: Or else what?**

**Lucy sweatdrops**

**Me: You really don't want to know even i'm scared :O**

**Erza: You better be**

**Happy: You'll never get reviews like that**

**Me: Okay how about bribery!**

**Happy: is it with fish?**

**Lucy: Not everyone likes fish**

**Me: No it's not sorry Happy. What I am proposing is the first five people who review this story will get a special sneak peak to the next chapter that i've already begun! If you're not signed into your user name when you review just leave me your email and i'll send it to ya ;]**


	2. Return of the Ninja!

**Natsu: Are you ready for some more fairytail!?**

**Me: Well here it is Chapter Two finally done! I know it took me a while but heck I've been busy!**

**Lucy: Thank you all for reading**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: Reading?**

**Gray: Of course you never heard of the word**

**Me: Okay so while i ignore these people over here you should get to reading! XOXO**

**Dragonfly**

**Chapter 2: Return of the Ninja!**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy had manage to make it to the guild right after Erza and Gray had entered. Natsu went and took his usual seat while Lucy decided to have a chat with Mirajane, "Hi there Lucy I see you've come back from another mission the Master told me that you guys were scolded and didn't earn the money you were originally given, I'm sorry about that" Lucy slumped in her chair, "I know but it seems pretty impossible to find a mission where Natsu can't break anything, at least we made some money this time. Most of the time we come back empty handed because of some mishap that occurs during our mission but the best part is that it's my turn to decide what type of Mission we go on, so I'm just looking for something that pays a lot where Natsu can make as little damage as possible. Maybe something that deals with a mountain?" Lucy says fishing in her brain for something that he couldn't destroy, "Oh it's no use" Mirajane hands her something to drink and pats the girl on the back, "Why don't you go and check the board to see if there's something you like" Lucy nods trudging over to the request board with her drink.

Natsu sat next to happy as they watched Lucy walk to the request board, "Happy we need to do another S-class mission, how about we sneak back up there and find a mission Lucy would like, then we sneak it in front of her and see if she likes it and if she does then we're in luck!" Happy high fives Natsu, "Aye sir!" Happy says as Natsu stealthily ducks underneath the table with Happy following him, "We are ninja" He says wrapping his scarf around his head and using his hands to make a jutsu signal with Happy copying him, "Ninja, Ninja" Happy says using his secret accent, "And we have one mission…" Natsu says as the go from underneath one table to another without being seen, "Operation get s-class mission that Lucy will like," Natsu pauses on his way to the stairs letting a few people pass by before getting the okay from happy, "Happy we need a shorter title for this operation" happy agreed, "Can we call it Operation Fish?" Natsu shrugs as they crawl their way to the s-class request board, _'almost there…'_ he could feel the board with his fingertips he just needed to reach for the most interesting looking mission request on the board.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Natsu froze, he couldn't believe it he failed as a ninja and now he was going to be punished for trying to steal another S-class mission. He turned to see Lucy looking at him with a puzzled face as he fell over with gratitude, "Oh it's only you Lucy for a minute there I thought you were someone strong and scary like Erza" Lucy fought the urge she had of punching him and instead just looked to see what was on the s-class board. Natsu just sits on the floor watching her, Lucy could feel his eyes on her and felt her face start to turn red, "What are you looking at?" she asks as Happy pops up on his shoulder, "See I told you there was something growing on your face!" Happy claims while she just pokes his forehead making him lose his balance and fall off of Natsu's shoulder, "What's the matter Natsu, Cat got your tongue?" she asks feeling amused with her pun while Happy rubs his head, "We cat's find that insulting"

"No I was just wondering how you got up here with no problem while it normally takes me and Happy here at least three weeks to sneak up here and most of the time we're caught" Lucy fell over, she couldn't believe him, "Natsu we're allowed on the second floor now, don't tell me you don't remember when we came back from the Tower of heaven and the guild was all brand new" Natsu nods his head, "I remember I didn't like it" Lucy figures she'd might as well tell him, "Well since then there was a new law passed, at least here it was. We are allowed on any s-class mission as long we have an s-class wizard with us and we have Erza" Natsu just nodded his head, "I get it, why didn't they tell me this before!?" Natsu laughed putting his arm around Lucy in a friendly manner, "So you find us a mission yet?" he asks looking at the options, "No but this one did catch my eye" She says handing him the paper.

Natsu removes his arm from Lucy grabbing onto the paper, "Trinity huh? Located on the mysterious islands, Hay-vin and Caspe'. Warning weird things happen on these islands so this mission is not for the weary up to $800,000,000 jewel if Trinity is found and brought back with no damage to it." Lucy takes the paper back reading it over, "On second thought Natsu maybe this mission isn't the best one" Natsu looked over at Lucy like she was crazy, "What are you talking about!? With that amount of money it doesn't matter what I destroy because we'll all still be paid a whole lot! Imagine what you could do with that money, now I'm all fired up! We have to do this mission Lucy!" He said hopping around

Lucy smiles at his incantations, "Well what's the worst that can happen right? Okay now all we need to do is tell Erza and Gray and we can go see the person that requested the mission to get more of the details" Lucy and Natsu high five each other before walking back downstairs, "And the best part is this doesn't sound like a boring Mission!" happy announces, "You got that right buddy" Lucy gaps at them, "Did you guys really think I was going to choose a boring mission?" Natsu and Happy take five steps away from her before whispering to each other, "Well she does like to do boring things like sit around her house all day and write" Happy nodded, "And the last mission she choose was really boring" Lucy glared at the pair, "I can hear you!" she shouted while they pretended she never said that as they walk further away from her whistling like they hadn't done anything wrong.

Lucy just rolled her eyes slightly laughing at them before walking back down the steps to her usual seat with her mission in hand. Mirajane smiled at the blonde girl, "So I see you finally found a mission" she stated leaning over the counter, "Yeah I did and I'm pretty sure even if Natsu manages to destroy anything we will still have plenty of money left over" Lucy hands the mission to Mirajane so she could take a look at it, "Oh this one is the you two chose? Well it's been there for quite a while so it's a good thing that someone grabbed it" she handed the paper back to Lucy, "Yeah I'm just going to let Erza know and then get Makarov to approve it so we can all be on our way" Lucy stands up, "Go right ahead Erza is in his office right now so you can go speak to both of them" Lucy nodded walking over to Makarov's office standing outside. She could hear Erza and him talking about their previous mission.

"Erza you know better than everyone else how much I disagree with the Magic Council but you and your team really need to start trying to not destroy as much stuff or places or the Magic Council will have my head!" Erza nods her head, "I'm sorry Master I'll make sure we're all less destructive" Makarov smiles at the red head, "Good now you're free to go" She heads out of his office bumping into Lucy who's holding a mission request paper, "Is that our next mission?" She asks grabbing it quickly scanning over what the mission was, "Alright I think this one is great! And we'd be less destructive on an island" Both girls walk into Makarov's office, "Erza you're back? And you brought Lucy with you?" he was sitting crissed-crossed on his desk when he noticed the mission in Erza's hand making him fall off of his desk, "Master are you alright?!" she asked plopping him back down on his desk, "Sir we we're just here to get this mission approved by you it's an s-class mission but we have Erza so we knew it would be fine to grab this mission" Lucy sweat dropped when Makarov just sat there with a fearful look on his face, "That's not the best part, the best part is the fact that this mission takes place on an island where we're just trying to find this thing called Trinity"

Makarov's face lights up when he realizes what they're telling him, "An island you say? That means no destruction other than any sand castles, then yes you and you're team are able to take this mission how long do you believe you will be gone?" he asks looking at the two, "Give or take a few months, if finding this trinity thing was easy it would not be consider an s-class quest" Erza says while Makarov stands up, "Alright then tell your team you can begin your mission tomorrow but you all need to rest today you just got back from your other job" They agree and Lucy walks back out into the guild and make her way to the table Natsu and Gray were sitting at leaving Erza to talk to Makarov, it probably something about their mission, "So did you tell Gray about our mission?" Lucy asks sitting down

"What Mission?" Gray asks taking a sip of his drink while Natsu just stays quiet for once, "This one" Lucy says handing him the paper, "Ahh Lucy why did you have to go and do that for now he has to come with us" Natsu slumped down in his chair while Gray kick his seat out from underneath him, "Do you want to make something out of it Flame Brain?" he threatens while Natsu stands up getting closer to Gray, "Bring it on droopy eyes!" Both boys begin thrashing each other with their magic when Elfman walks up to them, "It's only noon and it's like you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." Lucy sweatdrops, "aren't you suppose to be discouraging them? Not encouraging them!" She gives up as Elfman punches his fists together, "I'm a real man, do you want me to prove it to ya!?" He shouts as the two boys take their misdirected rage and knock him across the room.

Pretty soon the whole guild was up and fighting, there were sure some things that would never change but of course things such as this well they're the things that you don't want to change. Lucy was never joining in the brawl especially if she could help it but she was perfectly content watching the bone heads fight it out. Most of the time Erza would be the one to stop the fighting but there were also those rare times where she would join in the battle and help destroy the guild up until Makarov came to stop the ruckus. This time it took him about five minutes to get out and put a stop to what his "shitty brats" were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was soon over and Lucy was making her way back to her house with Plue following close behind her, "Tomorrow we get to go on a big mission and I'd have to say that I'm pretty excited for it, what about you Plue?" She asks looking at the shaking dog, "Pu-unn" he says in an upbeat manner making her laugh. They walked along the river ignoring the voices of the men on their boats warning her not to fall off as always.

From one mission to another but this time for sure Lucy knew that she was going to at least make some money. She sighs feeling tired after a long day as she unlocks her door to go into her house, "Plue I sure am tired, but I should take a bath first" she takes a quick look around her house to make sure that there was no Natsu or happy lurking around anywhere and she was relieved to find them not there. It's not that she didn't like having them around but there are times when girls like to have well alone time besides the boys sure did like making a mess. She hops into the bath and feels right at home taking her time to get ready for bed.

Once she finishes her letter to her mother and places it in the sacred box she yawns walking over to her bed lying down in it, "I can't believe it's already 1:11 am there's no way I'm going to want to wake up tomorrow morning" she lets her tired eyes close and falls into a deep sleep. Her brain wanders far through different ideas presenting themselves in her dreams that were always pleasant. Although she had never had a boyfriend she often dreamed what it would be like having one or just meeting someone different.

She felt a cold wind sweep over her and then disappear, in her dream it was more like winter with one of those beautiful settings like in movies with the empty park and yup there was Lucy skating on a pond that happened to be frozen over. She was having the time of her life with some guy that she guessed had to be her boyfriend.

Happy and Natsu happened to be passing by her house at the moment, there were definitely times like this where he couldn't sleep it was probably because of the excitement of their mission, "Hey Happy, do you think Lucy is up right now?" He asks the sleepy blue cat that was currently lounging on his head, "Um huh" he says in a sleepy tone as Natsu quietly sneaks into her apartment through her window careful not to knock over any pictures, there was no way he would try to enter her house through the window over her bed he knew if she was sleeping and woke up to see him hovering over her he would be dead for sure so he decided to take the easy way in although it would probably be easier if he entered through the door especially since he knew where she put the spare key but there was something about entering through the window that just called to him, "She should really lock this what if I was some creeper?" he says to himself locking it himself

He made it off the dresser with no sound it was already 1:30 am and after seeing Lucy sleeping he decided not to wake her, "I guess I'll just stay here" He decides sitting on her loveseat trying his best to relax but he felt more like a five year old kid who had just taken his very first dose of an energy drink, "I can't sleep" he declares standing up and heading into her kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy woke up to rumbling coming from the kitchen, she shoots straight up out of bed feeling freaked out, "Okay Lucy it's probably just um…" she stops to think to herself, _'There's no ghosts, and I doubt any robber would be here I have nothing worth stealing so what could it be?' _she freezes when she sees a small figure appear on her bed, "Ahh!" she screams kicking it across the room when her kitchen door opens and Natsu steps in with his mouth full quickly swallowing whatever he was eating, "Lucy!? Are you okay?" he asks as she breathes out, "Yes I'm fine, is it time to go already? I feel like I've barely slept a wink" Natsu freezes up quickly thinking to himself, "Yes" he says unsure but he figures that she's still sleepy enough to believe him, "Oh okay" she says trying to keep her eyes open, "just give me five minutes"

Lucy plops back onto her bed taking a look at her clock reading 1:43 am, "Natsu!" she yells getting out of her bed grabbing a hold of his white muffler, "Get out of my place!" she yells trying to pull him out of her kitchen when she hears something splatter and she pushes him aside looking into her once beautiful kitchen which looks as if a tornado had gone through it. Lucy feels all the anger leave her body as she begins laughing hard falling to the floor while a drowsy Happy walks over to Natsu, "I think Lucy's lost it" he says while Natsu shakes his head, "We should get out of here before Lucy comes at us with a axe" Lucy stops laughing, "I'm not crazy, I think I'm just tired and you guys should go to bed, we have to get up early and tomorrow before we leave you _**will**_ clean my kitchen" she says seriously looking at them

"Good idea goodnight" Natsu says crawling into her bed, "I meant go to your own house!" she yells while happy tugs on her pajama's, "Natsu already fell asleep" he points out while she sighs, "What about you? Aren't you going back to sleep?" she asks while Happy smiles, "I'm wide awake now! I couldn't sleep if I wanted to!" she groans first she had to deal with Natsu and now Happy was wide awake? At this rate she would never sleep!

"Do you think you would feel more tired if I were to give you some warm milk?" she asks while Happy looks at her shocked, "What do I look like to you? I don't drink milk! Are you trying to kill me!? Ahh Lucy's trying to kill me!" he yells diving into her bed while Lucy smiles to herself, "Hopefully I can get some shut eye now" she walks over to her pantry taking out extra pillows and making a barrier of pillows between her and Natsu finally shutting her eyes

**Me: Okay so i know that it's not that much but it's kinda hard trying to stay into character, all you writers out there know what i mean**

**Lucy: I definitely know what you mean although I've never attempted to write someone else's characters**

**Natsu: That sounds boring why don't we all go outside and do something**

**Happy: How about fishing?**

**Me: That's what you always want to do**

**Lucy: I think his brain is connected to his belly**

**Happy: That can't be possible! Stop being a bully**

**Me: What did i tell you two last time?**

**Sigh**

**Lucy: Okay I'll try to lay off although i don't think what i said was mean at all**

**Natsu: Lucy stop picking on Happy, what did he ever do to you?**

**Me: So! You know the drill! Leave a review or go ahead and sprout some ideas yourself! Feedback is welcomed with open arms. Until next time XD**


	3. Mysterious Island

**Dragonfly**

**Me: Now I am back and here is the next chapter!**

**Natsu: I really liked it!**

**Me: Now that's a good thing**

**Happy: It's not that good**

**Me: Come on you'll be back soon so be happy! haha get my little pun**

**Happy: That's not funny!**

**Lucy: It is pretty funny**

**Happy: Natsu Lucy is being mean to me again**

**Natsu:...**

**Happy: Natsu?**

**Me: Looks like he had to head out! and now you're stuck with us Muwhahaahahahah**

**Happy: Yikes! I'm out of here!**

**Lucy: Well on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Island **

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The sand was rough and cold and the place smelt of the ocean. Lucy rubbed her head in pain taking a look around, where was she? She hesitantly stands up from the sandy floor looking out into the sea. Wait it didn't make any sense the last thing that she really remembered was trying to sunbath on the boat while Natsu was trying to deal with his seasickness with Happy by his side. Erza was actually relaxing with her favorite piece of cake while Gray – well Gray was doing whatever it is that he usually does but after that it was all unclear.

"What happened?" Lucy quietly asked herself, "Natsu?! Gray!? Erza?! Happy?!" Lucy yelled out searching from her spot on the beach, "Great just great, what am I suppose to do now? It's not like this could get much worse! Now I'm not only lost on this island but it's freezing!" she huddles sitting on the beach trying to warm herself, she couldn't believe she was thinking this but where the heck was Natsu when she needed him.

Lucy starts to frantically search for her keys looking everywhere even the sand around her, "Why did I have to say anything! Smart Lucy because now things have definitely gotten worse than before. There's no use in complaining, I should at least try to see if anyone else is on this island and then have them help me find my keys."

She smiles at her fantastic plan feeling proud of herself, she would have her keys back in no time and the walking would warm her up a little. The sky was still a very dark grey and she had no idea what had happened or how she got there but she knew she needed to find some type of shelter before what looked like a storm hit. She slowly makes her way to the edge of the wilderness taking one last look at the beach and stepping into the dark forest, there was no telling what kind of animals or people she might run into and her not having her keys really did give her a disadvantage.

"This place is pretty creepy" The long dark vines were twisted in weird ways but Lucy hadn't caught sight of any animal so she was grateful for that when she hears a twig branch break. She stops moving and looks around hearing something move closer to her. She figures it's better safe than sorry and high tails it out of the forest almost making it to the beach when a big net sweeps her off her feet trapping her inside about ten feet high, "Help! Someone let me out of here!" she yells trying to get out of the net.

"See Gray! I told you the plan would work we're going to be eating good tonight!" Lucy hears the familiar voices and finds herself getting excited it was Natsu and Gray! The two appeared from the inner forest catching site of their feast which happened to be Lucy. Gray laughs, "Yeah Natsu you sure had a smart plan" he says patting him on his back, "Lucy that trap wasn't meant for you it was meant for something we could actually eat" The both turn away from her looking around, "Hey! Let me out of here!" she yells making them turn around, "Alright" Gray says flipping the traps switch dropping the net open letting Lucy fall out as he and Natsu dive to catch her, "Are you okay?" Natsu asks helping her stand up while she pulls both of them into a hug, "I'm so glad I found you guys" they both jump away from her looking at each other and then back at her

"What? Can't I be happy to see you?" She questions narrowing her eyes at them, they guys look at each other again and then back her before shrugging, "It's good to know you're okay to but where are Happy and Erza?" Natsu asks hoping Lucy had seen his blue little buddy, "I don't know when I woke up I was all alone, a storm is coming so we should try and find some shelter we can always look for Happy and Erza tomorrow" Natsu sighs, "I want to find them now!" he says determined when Gray smacks him, "Idiot there's about to be a storm so if you want to make it through the first night here we're just going to have to wait until the morning when the storm has passed through. I know how you feel, I want to find them to but we won't be able to find them if we're dead, get it?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm five!" Natsu says returning the smack, "Well then don't act like a child" He says glaring at him, "Guys! We don't have time for your fighting let's just work together and find a place where we can sleep and then afterwards you guys can go ahead and beat the snot out of each other and Gray you're clothes!" She yells as he tosses off his shirt, his pants already missing

"I don't have time for clothes!" He says back getting ready to punch Natsu, "We'll just settle this later" he says picking up the clothes articles he just took off, "Yeah and when we do I'll teach you a lesson" Natsu says walking in a different direction, "Why couldn't I have been stuck with Happy and Erza?" Lucy asks herself trying to get the guys back in one place

"I've found an abandoned cave that we can spend the night in" Natsu says with a big grin on his face reminding him of the place he grew up with his father, "Then let's head there" Lucy says grateful that they have a place to sleep. The three of them make their way to the cave settling in while Natsu and Gray gather wood on the way so Natsu can make a fire. The cave was very big and spacious but it would protect them from the storm Lucy knew that the way Erza was she'd have no problem with the storm she only hoped that the annoying blue cat was with her and not somewhere outside in the storm.

The fire was lit in the middle of the cave and pretty soon the boys found another reason to fight, "How about you stay on that side and I'll stay on my side!" Gray says using the fire as a line for the two of them not to cross, "That's fine with me" Natsu says taking a seat far away from him on his side of the cave. Lucy just ignores both of them huddling in front of the fire place. Pretty soon she found herself dozing off, slowly closing her eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

It was really dark and the fire had gone out when Lucy felt herself shivering a little she looked outside of the cave with her eyes half open and she thought she saw a hooded person looking back at her from the entrance of the cave but when she rubbed her eyes whoever or whatever it was had disappeared. The storm was clearing up somewhat because it wasn't sounding as rough she couldn't hear the waves hitting the beach as hard. Everything strangely felt calm and that was never a good sign and Lucy couldn't get it off of her mind. She sits up heading towards the mouth of the cave peeking her head outside and she was right no one was there it must have been some type of mirage or her brain just playing tricks on her.

Lucy heads back into the cave wrapping her arms around herself taking a look at both boys sleeping, she really wished she could stand the cold as good as Gray or be as warm as Natsu, it sure would solve many of her problems. She brings her knees towards her chest resting her head on her knees when she notices a little mist. She lifts up her head to see mist pouring into the cave, if this kept up she wouldn't be able to find Gray or Natsu. Lucy stays still watching the mist and it was weird that it didn't rise like she thought it would. she hears the boys shuffling around.

Natsu yawns noticing Lucy wide away he walks over to her still sleepy, "Lucy? What are you doing?" he asks taking a seat next to her, "I just couldn't sleep, the fire went out" she mentions as he smiles widely putting his arm around her, "Well I can warm you up" Lucy eyes him skeptically, it wasn't really like Natsu to offer himself as a heater it was more like he'd just start the fire again and head back to bed but it's not like she was complaining, "You Luce, you have some of the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen"

Her head snaps straight to look at him, this was definitely not like Natsu at all, the nicest thing he'd ever said to her was that he wanted her to join his group because he thought she was a good friend and easy to talk to. Lucy averts her eyes to the cave floor trying her hardest not to blush when she feels his hand cup her face making her look at him, "There's those beautiful eyes" he leans in closer to her when he's pulled back, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Gray yells pulling him by his scarf far away from Lucy

"Damn you Gray didn't you see I was in the middle of something!" he complains loosening his muffler, "Lucy doesn't like you" Gray states as she just sits on the floor so confused, "She likes me more than she likes you" he retorts smirking, "That's what you think, look I love Lucy"

"What!?" Lucy yells looking at him wide-eyed, "Well I love Lucy more than you" Natsu claims shoving him, "What?!" she yells again looking back and forth between the two who start throwing punches, "Guys! Stop fighting and talk to me!" she continues yelling as the ignore her

"You're just a kid like you would know what love is!" Gray yells throwing a punch his way, "What are you talking about we're the same age!" he yells trying to land a punch while dodging another kick, "We may be the same age physically but we all know you have the mental capacity of a twelve year old!"

"Take that back!"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The cave only became quiet when the boys had managed to knock each other out cold but Lucy could find no peace of mind. I mean not only did one guy like her another one did two and they just so happen to be her friends!? What's a girl to do? She finds herself leaning towards the entrance of the cave. The mist had cleared up after the boys ended their fight but if they wake up and it's the same replay of the night she did not want to be anywhere in sight.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Lucy almost jumps ten feet high when she feels someone touch her shoulder. Natsu takes three steps back now alert looking around for what happened to scare Lucy, "What?" he asks as she just stares at him wide - eyed, "Are you feeling okay? You look sick" Gray says approaching them

"Please don't fight over me!" she yells at both of them. Gray and Natsu look at each other and then back at her before bursting out laughing, "Funny one Lucy, let's go get some breakfast!" Natsu announces as he walks out of the cave with Gray.

"Are you kidding me?" she says to herself she did not just dream that, it was way too real. They both still had the bruises they inflicted on each other the night before, they had to pulling her leg. Well there was only one way to find out and come hell or high water that's exactly what she was going to do!

_XXXXXXXXX_

**Me: Dun dun dun! haha I hope you all liked it and I know it's been a while since I've uploaded but seriously I'm so busy it's crazy! But I'll try to make more chapters soon! Trust me what I have planned out will be funny :D**

**Lucy: yes and of course it involves me! But I've got the inside scope because I've already read the whole script for this story!**

**Me: The perks of being a paid actress**

**Lucy: I'm not paid**

**Me: Well on the other hand haha if you have any ideas or just any feedback it would be much appreciated! Thanks for whoever reads this because it does make my day. I write because I love it and I like the idea of someone else enjoying my work!**

**Natsu: That means you should leave reviews, hey where's Happy?**

**Me: uhh... we don't know he kinda ran away when you left**

**Natsu: Ah and I got him this fish**

**Happy flies in straight into Natsu's arms**

**Happy: It was horrible when you left! They're evil**

**Natsu: Does this make up for it little buddy?**

**Happy takes this fish and begins his feast**

**Lucy: Well until next time!**

**Me: Yup and let me reiterate I do love all of my readers! :)**


	4. Commence the Barrier!

**Dragonfly**

**Me: Hey Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Lucy: This one is a little longer than the last one**

**Natsu: It does have some memorable moments**

**Happy: I'm in it!**

**Erza: will you all stop messing around! We've got a story to tell.**

**Gray: I'm with Erza on this one**

**Me: Gray! Don't look now but where's your clothes?**

**Gray looks down**

**Gray: What are you talking about? I'm wearing my clothes**

**Me: Haha I know I just made you look!**

**Natsu: haha idiot**

**Gray: Say it to my face**

**Erza: What did you boys say?**

**They both Embrace each other**

**Natsu and Gray: Nothing! We're the best of friends**

**Lucy: Ahh... you can say that again**

**Me: Well on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Commence the Barrier!**

Natsu looked around the Island trying to decide where the best location would be to locate the fish, it would be a whole lot easier to find if he had Happy with him. That cat sure did have a nose for fish! He walks around on the beach the sun starting to beat down making the sand extremely hot but he didn't mind at all, "Now that looks like a good fishing spot!" he says finding a designated spot. The place was full of rocks and made it really easy to see the fish through the clear blue water, Happy sure would love this place. Natsu stops short standing still, "Happy? Erza? We need to find them!" he turns around completely forgetting about the food almost running straight into Gray and Lucy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, where are you going?" Gray asks grabbing on to his muffler almost choking him but at least it got him to stop moving. Natsu gasps for air loosening the muffler, "We have to find Happy and Erza" he tugs back on his muffler causing Gray to fall down next to him, "Hey guys! I think I found something!" Lucy yells waving at them. They both quickly make their way over to her seeing what she had found, "It's Erza's luggage, that must mean that she made it here" Lucy says in an upbeat tone attempting to pick up some of the clothes that had fallen out of the open cases.

"Let's go get some breakfast and then we'll search for them" Gray announces walking towards the beach, "Fine" Natsu says quietly following him keeping his thoughts to himself. Lucy finishes closing the luggage before following the guys down to the hot beach.

Natsu and Grey remove some of their clothes preparing to go into the deep part of the ocean above some rocks. Natsu quickly removes his muzzler and ties it above his head running and attempting to jump into the water only to find himself smack dab against some type of invisible barrier, "What the…?" Natsu questions rubbing his head standing up, "What's the problem? Afraid of some water?" Gray taunts making Natsu just glare at him. He was going to tell him about the barrier but he figured Gray deserved it.

Soon enough the ice mage runs straight into the barrier landing directly next to Natsu, "Did you know that was there?" He asks rubbing his face while Natsu get's up from the ground and begins pounding the barrier, "Why can't we get through!?" He growls as Lucy approaches them, "It has to be some sort of magic barrier, I couldn't even step into the ocean. It's like it's cloaking this part of the island." she says with her face full of concern.

"So we're stuck here until we figure this thing out" Gray says unenthusiastically leaning against the barrier, "What doesn't make sense is the fact that some of the luggages I found had come straight from the ocean, so maybe objects can get through the barrier but not anyone with magical energy" The two begin to ponder the different possibilities as to what this could possibly mean as Natsu continues to pound away at the barrier, "Damn it!" he yells frustrated, "Natsu, stop it" Lucy pleads tying to calm him down, "Not again! This thing will not keep me from getting out!"

"Natsu!" A voice yells from somewhere near the island. Natsu pauses as his head perks up listening to the voice, "Happy?" he questions focusing on the voice, "Natsu!" it comes again and he immediately knows where to go, "Happy! I'll save you!" he yells running off in a random direction, "Let's follow him, Happy might know where Erza is" Gray says in hot pursuit with Lucy.

They finally reach Natsu who looks around for happy, he pauses before exiting the deep brush that separated him from the outside area of the island. They peer through finally catching a glimpse of Happy.

"Lucy!" Happy yells from across the water on a separate island, "Happy, is Erza with you?" she asks as Natsu comes barreling into the barrier trying to get to the other side, "Natsu!" Happy yells happily once again, "Natsu, we've got a problem" Erza says popping up next to Happy making him jump a little, "Erza" Lucy says smiling, she would know what the heck was going on.

"I'm traveling to the center of the island. I'll be back in a couple of days and all i want is for you to wait for me to get back. There's something weird going on around here and I'll figure out what it is" Natsu tries to protest when Erza turns to look straight at him giving him a glare that would make anyone run for the hills, "Am I understood?" Natsu reluctantly agrees, "You better get back soon" he says trying to formulate a plan in his head to get past the barrier, "Happy will come with me and if anything happens he'll be the messenger" Happy turns white, there's no way he wanted to go into the forest, "Erza's almost as mean as Lucy" happy mutters to himself kicking the sand, "What did you say!?" Lucy yells, he was lucky she couldn't get her hands on him.

"Be safe Erza" Gray says getting up from his seat on the sand, "I expect to see you back here" she nods her head making sure to give Natsu a warning glare, she knew he would try something, "You stay put" she says as he let's out a sigh, "But Erza!" He starts when Lucy Places her hand on his shoulder, "Natsu, just let her go, you can't do anything right now" he abruptly stands up, "We'll just see about that" he says determined walking back towards the beach with Gray.

Lucy begin to walk back towards the beach thinking how they should set up some real shelter rather than relying on the cave, "Lucy, stay here for a moment longer, there's something I need to tell you" Lucy turns back as the guys leave out of sight, "What is it?" She asks as Erza plops down sitting on the floor crossing her arms with her eyes closed as Lucy awkwardly stares at her not sure what to do. She begins to sit down when Erza's eyes snap open, "Lucy" she says staring straight at her with a serious look making Lucy stand up straight, "Yes?" she pulls some keys out of her pocket, "My Keys!" Lucy yells temporarily forgetting about the barrier falling face first into it, "Ow, I forgot about that" she says rubbing her face. Happy attempts to cover his mouth while chuckling making her glare at him

"Don't worry I'll keep them safe. That's not what I wanted to tell you. Make sure you stay near Natsu or Gray, without your key's you can't defend yourself." Lucy sweat drops a little, she didn't think she was that helpless without her magic, "There's something powerful on this island and they split us up for a reason, if you see anything weird tell the guys. I'll see you in a couple of days" Erza stands up wiping the sand off of herself, "Lucy, take care of the boys" Lucy nods her head, "I'll do my best" says walking back towards the beach.

Natsu and Gray had already begun their separate huts, "What are you guys doing?" Lucy was almost afraid to ask that question not wanting to know what crazy idea was going through their heads at the moment. The boys both worked diligently on their huts, "We're making shelter" Gray says wiping his forehead and removing his clothes, "I get that but why are you building two!?" she shouts turning away from him, he seriously needed to work on his stripping.

"Because Fireball over there doesn't want to make one together," Natsu pats his hut coming closer to completion, "Beside's there's no way in hell I'm staying with a Lunatic, so you in?" sure Natsu had his silly or rather eccentric moments but that didn't mean much, right? Natsu walks over to the pair, "Luce, do you really want to stay in the same place as the pervy flasher? Besides I stay at your place most of the time anyway so it make sense as why you'd choose to live with me"

"How about we just join these two places together?" she suggests trying to level with the stubborn boys. Natsu takes one look at Gray who just stands indifferently not paying much attention to Natsu, "No" he says turning back to his hut grabbing some bamboo sticks to reinforce the doors. Lucy looks back at Gray who just shrugs his shoulders and continues to work on his own hut. Lucy slowly sinks into the sand, this was not going her way at all, Erza would totally disapprove.

A silver key shone through the muddy sand. Lucy quickly picks it up examining it, "It's Plue's key" she says quietly to herself holding it near her. At least she had one friend with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza slashed through the dense forest, getting through it was turing out to be troublesome. She had already run into a few of the larger creators that happened to be living on the island and got rid of them with ease. They made for a pretty tasty snack although Happy didn't like them all too much. It wasn't like he had much of a choice on what to eat, there weren't any fish around which just made him hate the island even more.

Erza was shocked when she stepped though what seemed to be one of those rare trees that had leaves that cascaded to the floor like a curtain. What she found was an open area full of hot springs, she would definitely stop by this place later. Happy slowly trudged behind her, they had been walking for hours by now and he was already tired and wanted to take a nap.

"Erzzaaa…" he whines making her stop and turn to look at him. She could tell he was getting tired and she was surprised he hadn't stopped her earlier, "Well stay and rest here tonight" she announces quickly setting up a barrier around the hot springs. Happy happily sits down next to one of them the heat was enough to make him want to sleep.

Erza sighs, they'd been walking for hours and they still hadn't reached the middle of the island. With her calculations they should have been to the middle at least twenty minutes ago. Whatever magic that was creating the barrier must be doing this. It was the only conclusion that she could reach. Oh well, she'd figure it out tomorrow. Tonight all she had to do was rest and relax. Slowly a mist began to fill the hot springs. Erza narrowed her eyes this was not normal at all. She couldn't pin point where it was coming from but it felt like magic.

"Erzzaa" Happy says walking towards here with big hearts in his eyes. She stares at the cat a little confused as he flies into her chest trying to hold on to her as she holds him at arms length examining him, "Happy, snap out of it!" she yells forcefully trying to get through to him. That would normally send him off crying but this time it seemed to have no effect. She tosses him into the hot springs where the mist hadn't collected.

Happy pops his head out scared to his bones, "ERZA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yells trying to swim to the edge of the hot spring to get out of the dreadful water; there were just somethings that a cat shouldn't do and swimming was one of them.

Erza looks at him as he climbs out of the water getting that lovey dovey look as soon as he takes a whiff of the mist. That was it! She quickly repeats the same action of throwing happy in the water and to no avail he was normal yet again. This time when he tried to get out of the water she quickly explained what was going on, "Fine I'll stay in here" he says not so happy. (haha pun happy isn't happy)

Erza sat down thinking to herself when it suddenly hit here, "Lucy and the boys!" she shouts if this was happening there then there's not telling what would happen, "Oh no Natsu!" Happy yells understanding the situation, "Maybe Gray won't kill him, who am I kidding Natsu is gonna get killed by Lucy!" Happy did have an overactive imagination.

"Happy first thing tomorrow fly to where we met them today. Make sure they know about the mist" Happy nods his head, "Aye" he says as the mist evaporates finally climbing out of the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was beginning to set and the guys were still at it. Lucy had had it, she made her way dragging along some of the bamboo trees. If the guys were going to make their huts, then she was going to make her own as well. She was already almost complete with her design and all she was missing was a door. That's what she was using the bamboo trees for but at the moment she was pretty tired so she opted with using some long leaves as the door. The hut wasn't really anything special but it had two separate spaces. Lucy had managed to set up a bed space that didn't look quite so sturdy but she wasn't going to go ask the guys for help.

"Hey Lucy! You hungry?" Natsu comes barreling into her hut almost tearing out her makeshift door, "Watch it!" she says rushing to make sure the leaves wouldn't fall out. Natsu begins wandering through her hut. An idea pops into his head as he pulls her out of the place leading her over to the fire he had started, "I never said I was hungry" she sighs taking a seat on a log as he stomach beings to growl.

Gray smirks looking at her, "You were saying?" she just laughs it off. Lucy watches as Natsu searches around the beach looking for something when she feel something pinch her making her jim five feet in the air, "Ouch!" she yells running to see what's the thing hurting her, "There you are!" Natsu says removing the crab from her skirt, "Looks like he wanted a piece of Lucy for dinner" he jokes as she smacks him, "That really hurt" she whines rubbing on to her bottom.

"I can help with that" Gray offers smirking, "No thanks" she says this time watching where she sits before that incident repeated itself.

It wasn't long before the food was prepared, it was definitely a good thing that they had Natsu or cooking and making fire would have definitely been a problem. The three of them sit around the fire eating their meal in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts, "I wonder how Erza and Happy are doing" Lucy says looking into the fire as it crackles and pops, "They're fine, it's Erza we're talking about" Gray says leaning back

"Earlier today, I saw a place to take a shower so that's where I'm headed so no peeping!" Lucy yells shaking her fist at the boys, "Shower, that sounds like a good idea" Natsu says getting a grin on his face, "Well I'm going first and so help you god, if I catch either one of you looking you'll be sorry" she glares at the boys walking into the forest, "We should at least look out for her" Natsu suggests looking over at Gray

"She seemed pretty serious this time, I say we just leave her alone" Gray stretches a little letting out a yawn, it was getting late. Natsu stands up from the campfire, "Well I'm going" he follows Lucy's path. He made it near a bush when he hears a twig snap. He quickly turns around to see Gray following him, "I thought you didn't want to tag along" Natsu states mimicking him, "I'm not going to let a pervert like you watch out for her, heck you probably just came along to see her"

Natsu laughs, "Yeah right you're probably just made that you didn't think of it first" Gray shakes his head,"I'm not the perverted one here" Natsu looks Gray up and down, "Says the one who's not wearing clothes" he states as Gray looks down cursing his teacher for making him form the bad habit in the first place. Natsu and Gray both sit next to one another underneath a big tropical tree when something hard hits Natsu on the head. He rubs it glaring at Gray, he knew he did it on purpose.

Within the next few minutes something hits Gray hard on the head as he turns to see Natsu snickering, "What the hell are you looking at?" he says in an annoyed tone, "An idiot" Natsu retorts back. Soon enough the two were lunging for each other rolling down the hill landing in a thorn bush. That didn't stop them at all they just continued their pummeling.

Lucy let's out a big scream making the guys freeze holding each other's hair in one hand and fist in the other. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: So that was the end of this chapter!**

**Natsu: Do you always have to have a cliff hanger?**

**Me: It's a rule in my writing! Always leave a ****question! So what do you all think is going on? You might be right or you might be wrong either way it's always fun to guess**

**Lucy:You guys...**

**Gray: I was just trying to look out for you**

**Natsu: Sure just keep telling yourself that**

**Me: Well now! you know the drill, review! So anyway speaking of reviews I just wanted to let you all know that anyone and I do mean anyone who reviews this story will get a special preview to the next chapter! And I promise to update sooner! My finals are coming within these next three weeks so if I don't update by then it's because I'm busy studying. But as soon as summer hits... I promise I shall be writing everyday!**

**Lucy: You all have a lot to look forward to and don't worry there will be some NaLu... eventually**

**Me: What? It's not like she's going to tell you when it happens. :D so it just looks like you'll have to wait and see**

**Natsu: I would tell you all if I had a full script, they only give it to me on a week by week basis.**

**Me: Anyway! Don't forget to review for the special preview! Until next time! I love you all! 3**


End file.
